


Chase All Your Cares Away

by olivexgreen



Category: The Boys in the Band (1970), The Boys in the Band (2020), The Boys in the Band - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Parties, Blizzards, Canon Typical Swearing, M/M, Michael’s birthday present for Harold, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivexgreen/pseuds/olivexgreen
Summary: “It’s a photograph of him in a silver frame. And there’s an inscription engraved on the frame and the date.”When trying to find something to give Harold for his birthday, Michael comes across the perfect thing.
Relationships: Michael/Harold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Chase All Your Cares Away

_Summer, 1968  
One month before the party_

There was a photograph of the five of them, taken the day that Bernard, Emory, and Harold graduated. Larry had graduated the year before with Michael but they’d stayed close with the other three. Michael didn’t know why he’d suddenly remembered it but it had been his first thought to give to Harold for his birthday. He could get a silver frame inscribed with the date and that Lesley Gore song they used to sing together.  
As he flipped through the shoebox full of photographs, he found one taken on his 30th birthday and knew that’s what he needed to give him instead. 

_March 3, 1960_

“Oh Mary,” Emory said, stamping her feet on the rug Harold had in the entrance of his apartment. “It is scary out there this morning.”  
“We could have canceled,” Harold said, holding out a towel for Emory to dry off the melting snow from his hair and cheeks.  
“And miss a chance to see Michael’s face when she turns 30? I don’t think so,” he said, shimmying out of his coat and taking the towel.  
Harold smiled, going back into the kitchen.  
It was another hour before Bernard and Larry knocked on the door, both shivering.  
Emory ushered them in and Harold asked if Larry had remembered the cake. Larry called to confirm the cake and the four of them started hanging the decorations.  
Harold kept going to the radiator and turning the knob higher and higher. Around noon, Larry and Bernard had to help Harold put towels around the windows to keep the draft out.  
Michael finally arrived at 4, 3 hours after he was supposed to.  
“Here, Michael,” Harold said, handing him a change of clothes. “And go upstairs and take a hot shower to warm up.”  
Michael nodded, trudging up the stairs.  
The four men sat close together, Bernard fiddling with the radio until he found the news station.  
“Not expected to let up tonight. Significant closures expected tomorrow. Stay inside as blizzard like conditions continue.”  
“Well, I guess none of us are getting home tonight, Hally,” Michael said as he walked down the stairs.  
“No i don’t suppose you are. I hope everyone is alright with whatever pajamas I have here,” he replied, glancing out the window.  
“Oh Mary, it’ll be just like a sleepover! How divine is this?”  
Bernard smiled softly at Emory and Larry laughed, “Says the queen who can fit in anyone’s clothes. And where are we gonna sleep, Harold?”  
“Oh, here and there. We could all cuddle up together in my bed for warmth,” he said smiling.  
By that evening, they were shocked to discover they were still enjoying each other’s company. Michael and Harold stayed close to each other, caught up in the allure of “what if’s” and “will we won’t we” and the others shared knowing glances.  
“And then, my mother sang that Judy Garland song, you know the one, Michael, the one we used to sing all the time?” Harold said, grinning.  
“Our song? Harold that was Jimmie Rodgers, not—“  
“No, no, Michael. Not our song, the one you said reminded you of me?”  
Michael was leaning toward him chin resting on his right hand and fingers gently cupping his cheek, eyes soft as he smiled at him. The way he looked at Harold was as if Harold was the shining sun and his smile, his voice, his gaze could keep even any anxiety from touching Michael.  
Neither of them noticed when Larry knelt down and snapped a couple photographs with his Kodak Retina. 

When Larry developed the film, he had given Michael the photograph.  
“If I didn’t know better, Michael, I’d say you’re in love with him,” Larry said, brow raised. “But I know that can’t possibly be true.”  
“Bitch,” Michael replied, pointing a finger as he took the photograph and looked at it. Larry had written a brief description on the back, “Michael on his 30th birthday, listening to Harold tell a story.”  
Michael gingerly placed the photograph in his shoebox, hoping that he’d find the right frame for it. 

_Summer, 1968  
One week before the party_

Staring blankly at the engraving form, Michael wondered how he could possibly put the right amount sentiment in an inscription without also putting too much and upsetting Harold on his birthday.  
In the first space indicating for an engraving under the photograph, he wrote “3-3-60” in gentle, slanting print.  
He sighed, worried his lip, toying with the pen in his hand. The Lesley Gore song didn’t fit here, not for something so intimate. There were so many things he wished he could say.  
“Is it for your girlfriend?” the man behind the counter asked.  
Michael tilted his head, “Hm? Oh. Uh. Yes.”  
“Maybe something from a song?” the man offered.  
That was a better suggestion, Michael thought. He looked back at the paper, remembering the lyrics to what had been their song all those years ago. He wrote, “We’ll just have to be content to be” and looked at it, debating if he should finish the lyric before he nodded to himself and handed the form to the employee.  
“Alright, sir, I’ll have that ready for you to pick up next Saturday morning.”  
“Perfect, thanks so much,” Michael replied, flitting out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching _The Boys in the Band: Something Personal_ and seeing what Mart Crowley intended the photo to be, I had to do something with it. 
> 
> Title comes from “Get Happy” by Judy Garland. Inscription comes from “Secretly” by Jimmie Rodgers.


End file.
